runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - Peacekeepers
This article, RuneScape - Peacekeepers, is a Role-Play Article. RuneScape - Peacekeepers has ended. Please don't make any new posts. Category:Runiverse Category:Role Play = Rules = *Chapters must be at least 2 paragraphs long. *There can be no more than 3 clans for or against peace. *No clan can exceed 500 members. *The only case in which a person may edit someone else's chapter is in the case of a typographical or grammatical error (aka typo) *British grammar is mandatory, since Jagex is a British company. Here is a link to an American to British English guide, courtesy of Wikipedia. *Chapters must comply with the Wiki Rules. *No one else may use/kill off anyone else's characters at all, with the exception of permission. *No double posting. If you have more to say, add on to your original post. *As of 21:08, 29 October 2007 (UTC), you may add titles to your chapters, but they must abide by Wiki Rules. = Clans = For Peace The Peacekeepers Garrison *100 level 50+ clan members Leader *(official)Professor Dalius Fragoom, (defacto)Doctor Ulrik Deregreed Axe Riders Garrison *150 Level 35+ Clan Members Leader *Hernando Gomez Anti-Peace Facemask Gang Felix is the best in the whole wide world. Alphinton Rules. NSW Rules The Order of Angry Monsters *50 level 90+ member clan members The Scorpozi *5 Billion Invading aliens (see chapter 37) The Ardgoune Dracomancers Garrison 50 level 49 Guards, 1 ranger and about 250 undead warriors.. Leader John Dixon = Characters = Ugozima Professor Dalius Fragoom :Alignment: Peace :Locale: Yanille :Status: Healthy :Rank: Leader (the Peacekeepers) Chiafriend12 Al Asfarnin :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seer's Village :Status: Active :Rank: Assassin (Sergeant) Ongjia (ohng-ya) :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seer's Village :Status: Active :Rank: Junior Bandit (Private) Nosepara2 33 (Nosparatoo) :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seer's Village :Status: Active :Rank: Head Gang Member (Lieutenant) The evil dude Cookie Monster :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: In their spaceship :Status: Active :Rank: Leader Lieutenant Hood :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: In their spaceship :Status: Active :Rank: Lieutenant Lieutenant Dini :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: In their spaceship :Status: Active :Rank: Lieutenant The Scorpozi :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: All over RuneScape :Status: Active :Rank: Soldiers Scorpozis Prime :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Under Morytania :Status: Active :Rank: The Ultimate Lord and Master of the Scorpozi Tarachi :Alignment: Neutral :Locale: Misthalin :Status: Active :Rank: Leader of a Cult (not in the OoAM) The Stranger :Alignment: Unknown :Locale: Misthalin :Status: Active :Rank: On his own accord (not in the OoAM) Jigo22 Hernando Gomez :Alignment: Peace :Locale: The Wilderness :Status: Active :Rank: Leader Aurora :Alignment: Peace :Locale: Varrock :Status: Retired :Rank: Monk ToaBionicle Group Seargent Malfoy :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Ardgoune :Status: Deceased by cookie dough. :Rank: Group Leader Group Liutenant Georgus and Group Liutenant Christifor :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seers Village :Status: Both Deceased by decapitation. :Rank: Group Liutenants John Dixon :Alignment: Peace :Locale: Yanille :Status: Active :Rank: Archer = Story = Prelude Professor Fragoom was sitting in his rocking chair, smoking some dwarf weed. Then, the postman came and gave him a letter. It read: Dear Dalius Fragoom, Are the Peacekeepers still active? There seems to be trouble everywhere nowadays. We need to assemble and fight for peace on Gielenor! Endearingly, Ulrik Deregeed Chapter 1 - A Reply Professor Fragoom wrote back to his friend, Ulrik: Dear Ulrik Deregreed, Yes, it does seem that Gielenor is frought with danger these days. I am in Yanille, in our old base underneath the Mages' Guild. Gather up as many of the old Peacekeepers as you can find and bring them here. I'll start rebuilding the dormitories for the Peacekeepers. I'll look for some missions, and then we can get started with peacekeeping again! PS: Do you still have the old uniform? We'll need to find someone who can do a multiplication charm so we can distribute them again. Keeping the Peace, Dalius Fragoom Dalius sealed the letter and put it outside his mailslot in the middle of town, so the post man could pick it up and send it to Ulrik. Dalius climbed down the hatch to his subterranean home, picked up a shovel, and un-dug the dormitories. 15:51, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 2 - The Plan In Seer's Village, all was fine. A normal day of merchanting was happening at the bank. Over in the building next to the bank was an older building. Underneath it laid the head quarters for the infamous Facemack Gang. Nosparatoo, the Head Gang Member of the gang, tied on his facemask. He walked out to the centre room of their lair to the other thirteen members of the gang, who were so patiently waiting. "Tonight brethren," he started on his speech, "we rob the riches of the next-door bank from them! We will take at least fourteen million gold coins in this heist, and dine like monarchs!" The other gang members cheered. "With this grand load of money we will receive, you will all get a little less than one million a piece. The remaining will go to ammunition and armour for our safety." finished Nosparatoo to his clan. A few more hours went by until most of the merchants left for home. The group of fourteen bandits went up their spiral staircase, out of their subterranean base to go steal their great quantity of money. 03:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 3 - The Blue Pyscho The Order of Angry Monsters have escaped from the Anger Management Asylum, somewhere in the sea. They plan to attack RuneScape, to get their demands. Just one thing; the order are stupid, brainless, and would only be laughed. But they have extreme rage on their side. They have elected the Cookie Monster to be their president. The blue fiend looked at some paperwork. "Seems likes aliens have invaded recently. Daleks. Slitheen. Judoon. We must make RuneScape give in to our demands, by destroying peace! and getting COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!!!!!!" All the order howled madly. The Cookie Monster went a head of the order, as a scout. ---- The Cookie Monster was mad. It made two giant cookies, and rolled them. The cookies had flattened Rimmington. The monster got out a cookie launcher, which is like a bazooka. He shot the witch, turning her into raw cookie dough. The Cookie monster had destroyed peace in Rimmington. Just another 50 locations to go.... But a mystery mage had teleported the Cookie monster to Yanille. Here, the cookie monster would be put on trial for flattening Rimmington and turning the citizens into cookie dough. The wizards had decided to send him back to the asylum, but the cookie monster only turned Hulk on them (not literally, but got angry). The Wizards' Guild was turned to cookie dough, and the cookie monster was eating the remains. The wizards couldn't escape, and were trapped forever in the stomach of a creature that defies the laws of the universe. Arnie 19:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 4 - Holy Crap! As Professor Fragoom smoked on his dwarf weed pipe several hours after digging out the dormitories, the stone floor above him took on a fleshy look, with small freckles. Then, within 5 minutes, the entire guild was gone! Then, a blue, fuzzy monster screamed, "COOKIE MONSTAH EAT YOU!!!!!!" Fragoom threw some runes on the floor and teleported as far away as he knew to teleport, Varrock. With landing in Varrock, he wrote to his friend Deregreed, Dear Ulrik, The Mage's Guild turned to dough, then this blue beast ate it!!!! I am in Varrock. Meet me in the emergency base below the chapel. Keeping the peace, Dalius Fragoom 21:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 5 - The Heist Ongjia, the newest recruit for of the clan went out in civilian styled clothing so no one would assume he was a member of the Facemask Gang. He trotted over to the doorway of the bank, peeked in to see nobody was there, and came back. He reported to his squad leader, Al Asfarnin to report what he saw. "Bank's clear. Four tellers and one client." Asfarnin turned to the group of bandits waiting oh so patiently in their building for the signal to go. "It's clear. First and second squads stay outside the bank. Third squad go in and get the money." The platoon of gang members ran half-crouched to the bank. Al Asfarnin and Ongjia were in first squad, and stayed outside, while Nosparatoo's squad went in. "Put the money in the bag!" Nosparatoo ordered the teller, with a bow aimed at her face. An adventurer in their set of full addamantite saw the event unfolding before him, and tried to stop them. He ran at Nosparatoo, attempting to kill him. Though, to his misfortune, one of the members of third squad put two arrows into his torso. 21:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 6 - Breaches of Insanity The Cookie Monster was giggling maniacally, when the Drunken dwarf came. "Hey, blue thing! Buy meesh lots of beer! Zat luvlerly st00f!" The Cookie monster ignored the dwarf, and ate some Mystic robes. The dwarf got angry. "Yerrrr not meesh friend! Ah hates yooooo!" The rocks hit the Cookie Monster eyes. The Cookie monster got pyscho, and used a real AK-47, and opened fire on the dwarf. "I will blow holes in you, you stupid drunk!" The dwarf was in a bleeding mess. The Cookie Monster decided to randomly teleport anywhere. He arrived in Seers Village, where he saw mysterious people sneaking into the bank. The monster was watching closely at a bank robbery. Arnie 18:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 7 - The Getaway A Facemask Gang member who was standing guard on the outside noticed a monster watching them bank. He ran in to tell Nosparatoo. "Sir! Someone's watching us. Maybe the Ardougne Police! We better leave." "You're right. We'll take what we have, and take the rest another day." Nosparatoo teleported away. The rest of the gang soon followed. At Nosparatoo's house, they counted the money. After 15 minutes, the money had been counted. "Only 6,000,000 coins. Darn it." Nosparatoo angrily said. The gang then teleported back to their hideout to wait put their armour away, and to go to their houses to resume their fake civilian lives. 05:13, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 8 - oh noes!!!1one11!11!11!one2111 A day later, Deregreed arrived in Varrock, at the hideout. Not to mention with 8 others. "Dalius...Dalius? It's Ulrik," he yelled. "Dalius?" Fragoom was gone. 13:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 9 - The Random War The Order of Angry Monsters have decided to base themselves in Varrock at the moment, awaiting their leader's call. The Cookie monster saw the Facemask gang sneak away, but when the monster followed they had disappeared. Dang. The cookie fiend wanted to steal the money they stole. But the Cookie Monster was being haunted, by various random events. After the death of the Drunken Dwarf, the randoms decided to harrass the cookie monster. The Mime had teleported the cookie monster to a theatre, where the other random events are watching. The cookie monster doesnt understand the event. The cookie monster was being booed off, but the beast within is unleashed. The cookie gun was primed and fired at the mime. The mime turned into cookie dough. The random events started to attack. Arnie 18:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Soaring the Sky Some monsters walked through the forest, collecting wood and supplies, while talking about their clan. "If we are to stablish in Varrauk, or whatever its called, we must get enough resources" One of them said. "I agree wi--" Was saying the biggest one of them, before been hit by a huge, black and mean-looking Double-Bit Axe; The other monsteres looked up just to discover, to their horror, a rain of Black Fire falling on their heads, the fastest of them ran out of the range of the fire, and saw a man descending in a King Black Dragon over his head, he did a fast move and tried to throw the man off his mount with his long tail, but the man's Axe was even faster and cut the monster's tail off, and then The Dragon froze the monster. "Easy" replied the man, from now on Hernando "But i sense something bigger is coming; ill better get my warriors and myself prepared". He flew off, leaving scorched monster corpses for the wild animals to eat. Jigo22Walkie Talkie 22:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 11 - The Battles Always Choose The Cookie Monster was overrun by a mob of random events, when back up came. Two Jawas came to the rescue. They got their cookie blasters and blasted the mob to cookie dough. The sandwich lady and a few others charged. The cookie monster threw a couple of grenades, then he and his Jawa accomplices did slow motion, as a big ball of flame engulfed the theatre and chased them. They made it out alive, as the random events were either roasted or melted. RuneScape could never be plagued again by random events. "Good work Lieutenant Hood and Lieutenant Dini. Now lets teleport to Varrock, and destroy peace" They teleported, and they found King Roald. They primed their weapons. "Please, i beg you! I have a kingdom to run, and i can't run it as a pile of dough!" "For Linkin Park's sake! We care not for kings, but for cooookies! I don't want to be the one the battles choose, eh! I had better start breaking the habit tonight!" The Jawas took the king's safe, which contained billions of K. The cookie monster smiled insanely. "Thank you so much for your co-operation. Now i must make like a tree and leave!" The cookie monster turned the walls around King Roald into melting dough, then escaped with his lieutenants. The walls had collapsed on the king, suffocating him. Arnie 15:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 12 - Out of the Darkness we know of many gods, but some are only known to those who have experienced things we cannot try to imagine.We think of many creatures of savages, but relise their intelegence when we see they have a god behind them "NECK STRAIGHT PRIVATE!", shouted the Group Leader, seemingly following his own commands, "MAKE YOURSELF LOOK FRIGHTNING! THE ENEMY ARE SHEEP, READY TO BE CRUSHED! CAN YOU CRUSH THEM PRIVATE? CAN YOU?" "I don't know sir, can I?" John said, trembling. "NO. YOU ARE A WORM. WORMS CRAWL ABOUT DOING NOTHING! CAN A WORM CRUSH YANILLE? CAN THEY?" "Why are you talking about crushing MY TOWN?"John said defencively. The Group Leader ( Seargent Malfoy ) coughed and said, " We have received news from some gangs around the area about a siege on the wizarding town of Yanille. In fact, our spy, Vero-wfwv, says that it will be a brilliant way of training YOU PICES OF CRAWLING SCUM!" He said, shouting at a trainee that picked his nose,"you, give me 200 sit ups while writing a song, NOW! You have 5 minutes to do it or I teleport you to our jails! And you, Dixon, go up to the hatch and do a bit of scouting for us." John walked up to the trapdoor and opened it. He was temporarily stunned. The brilliant sunlight, he thought, i thought you'd gone! Chapter 13 - The Slaying Contract As insane as he is, the Cookie Monster forgot that if such a big structure as a castle falls, all of Varrock will see it, so, when Juliet saw it from her balcony, she ran to tell what happened to her father. "It was horrible! those poor people! and the king! they are dead!". cried Juliet while her father hugged her; Juliet's Father send a messenger to the Headquarters of the best Monster Slayers they knew - The Axe Riders. ---- When the message arrived, Hernando jumped in his dragon and flew, with his best warriors, to Varrock. When he arrived there, he found Juliet's Father, Reldo (who was recieving a package of books at the moment of the accident, just outside the castle) and the Gypsy, "We will make a contract, anything that happens to your soldiers, Varrock will pay you, and you, in turn, will slay that ugly monsters" Reldo proposed to Hernando, they agreed and everyone present signed the Slaying Contract. 19:42, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 14 - Something in the wind "Wait!" Said the seargent. " I sense a rucus in Varrock. I, the georgius and the christifor shall ride the dragon there and find what's wrong. Right. YOU SOLDIERS WILL MARCH TO PORT kHAZARD! TALK TO ANY OF THE SAILORS. THEY WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH ROOMS UNTIL I GET BACK. NOW!" John proceded and open the hatch. He saw long things sticking out of the ground.... trees. He saw flying darts.... birds. And best of all, were the lumps on the grass.....rocks. Chapter 15: The Great Treasure Down the nearby sewer, the two Jawas unloaded their booty. The Cookie Monster joined them. The chest opened. Billions of GP, and rare Dragonstones and onyxes were inside. And the rare golden cookie. The Cookie monster tried to eat it, but it was too hard. The Jawas tried to eat the money, but that was also too hard. The three were very angry, and chucked the chest away into a sewer pipe. The water sent the chest flying into the nearest sea. "Whats the point in gold cookies, gems and money if you can't eat them?!" the cookie monster said angrily. The Jawas chanted "Hoodini" in anger. The cookie monster contacted someone. "Agent Z, come in." "I thought i was agent X, cookie monster!" "You idiot, that is not my codename!" "Oh sorry. What do you want Godfather?" "There are some troublesome people coming to town, calling themselves dracomancers. I want you to investigate" "I will do it later. Iam having chinese tonight" "Agent Z, do not fail me!" "Why are you calling me agent Z, my real name is Terminator" The Cookie monster closed the conversation, and starting smoking cookie dough. Arnie 20:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 16 - Fight in the sewers The Dragon set down by the manhole. "I can feel bad energys down this hole"said the Georgus "Thats just the sewer water!" snapped Malfoy "Lets go in anyway!"said the Christifor They climbed down the manhole, and saw the large cookie monster and the Jawas. "Go, strange creatures! I have water!" "And my arrows can make you overcooked!" "And my sword will share you amongst friends!" As the groups tensed, a strange marching was herd from above.... To be eate... I mean continued..... ToaBionicle 21:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 17 - The Resumation Ongjia finished his breakfast in his Ardougnian house so he could get to work. He was a teller at the Northern Ardougne bank, and a plant to leak out important information, such as blind spots in security, days when all security guards have holidays, and overall best times to rob the bank, to the rest of the Facemask Gang. The bank manager was in his mini-office that day. When Ongjia came in, he asked him to enter his office. "There's been another FMG robbery, Ongjia." the manager sternly informed. "Yeah, I heard about it. They sure are increasing their robberies per week ratio." The manager had his elbows on his desk with his hands together. "It's just a matter of time 'till they rob this bank. The First Bank of Varrock bank franchise has lost over 180,000,000 gold coins to the FMG alone. The Avarrockian Bank Mobbers are trying to beat the FMG's highscore. They're already at 146,000,000 coins. Because of this, we're employing six new guards to the security team. Now, instead of having a minimum of zero guards on the premises at all times, it's getting bumped up to two at all time." Ongjia started to imagine how ticked off Nosparatoo would be when he hears. The Gang was going to rob Ongjia's bank next Monday night, but now it may be postponed another eight months until all guards are either off duty, or on vacation. 00:21, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 18 - Dough and Ogres Suddenly, the cookie monster threw giant cookies at the Dracomancers. They quickly teleported back to Port Khazard, and found their 100 soldiers waiting. "Today," Georgus said, " you will march to yanille, and destroy everything you see. Kill any peace keepers, any wizards, anyone that gets in your way. This will be your final training!" He went off and spoke to the Mage, "Georgus," he said,"That strange creature in the sewer.... It had holden the chest." "What chest?" "The chest with the crystals we need!" ---- Christifor flew across the sky on the baby dragon. He saw the small town of Yannile. Hel flew past, and landed in the ogre lands. 6 came up to him waving their fists. The Archer raised his bow and fired 12 dragon arrows into their hearts! They burst into flames before him. He walked into the main town. He spoke to the traders. He Was Making An Alliance! To be continued...." Chapter 19 - Siege The Cookie monster and his Jawa lieutenants summoned some of their Order. They had come, clad in black robes and hoods. I guess they aren't ready to reveal themselves. Anywho, they armed themselves, and attacked the Varrockian guards. The guards were killed instantly, and the hooded figures surrounded Varrock, making a barrier. The Cookie Monster took a crown, announcing itself king of Misthalin. The citizens were living in fear, and constant patrols by the hooded figures. Peace was destroyed in Misthalin. The new king's first act was to replace Lumbridge with a big cookie factory. It is currently in construction. "Peace was extinct, and I looked down upon my domain as lord and master. I fought it well" said the new king. More Varrockian slaves were whipped. Arnie 12:35, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 20 - Dough again "We must go back Georgius! If that.... thing has taken mistlhain ''and the crystals there is no hope for the Dracomancers!" "Can't the home base deal with it?" "No, they are tending to the emperor dragon. It has to eat 10 times a day." "Ok then". The mage turned, and said to the soldiers, " Change of plan! Your all going to teleport to varrock and do a mission there! We will join you when our Archer friend has returned." That moment,Christifor on a baby dragon followed by 100 ogres came into Port Khazard. "Georgus! Need any of these?" "Mmm.... Yes... they'll do nicely. Come! All to Varrock!" And off they went. The Battle for Mistlhain began. Malfoy went straight up to the cookie monster, and heard him gloating about lumbridge. " You shall not touch Lumbridge!" " Oh, it's you again. Why won't i touch lumby, stupid armour?" " Because if you attack lumbridge.... you attack our base!" To be destroy... I mean continued.... Chapter 21 - Abe L. Ated C. H. Apter Too busy to notice the fighting in Mistalihn, the Peacekeepers searched high and low around Gielenor for their boss. One day, after setting up camp in the elven forest of Isafadar, the team noticed a scroll on the ground in front of the tent. "Hey!" said Ulrik, "I've found something! It's a scroll..." Ulrik opened the scroll and read it aloud: Dear "Peacekeepers", If you ever wish to see your leader again, meet us at the Arandar pass three days from now at sundown. Bring these three items: A gold bar, a branch of dwarf weed, and a dwarven stout. If you do not comply, your friend will be thrown into the deepest pit of Hell, where we've reserved him an appointment with Zamorak. Got it? MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Evilly, Abe L. Ated and C. H. Apter. 21:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 22 - The Cancellation At that night's meeting in the Facemask Gang's hideout, Ongjia told the rest of the gang about the security change. Luckily, Nosparatoo was not as mad as Ongjia though he would be. "If they've made the security better, we'll need more power. We're still going to rob it monday night." He paused to think, then continued. "Ongjia, tomorrow morning, offer as many guards are needed to get the guard count down to two or less vacation from your vacation days, because 'they've been so good at guarding', or something like that. Got that people? We're hitting the bank moday night." "Got it." the rest of the gang members said in unison. Just then, As Asfarnin remembered something Nosparatoo had said. "Sir, if 'we'll need more power', how will get 'more power'?" "Good question. Asfarnin, ask the Asgarnian Marine Corps that you're a citizen of Hemenster, and you believe that the guards are plants by the Avarockian Bank Mobbers." Al Asfarnin nodded in a "I understand" manner. Nosparatoo turned to another Assassin the gang. "You go to the Avarockian Bank Mobbers hideout and ask for assistance in our robbery." The Assassin ranked member gave Nosparatoo the same nod. "With that said", Nosparatoo started to finish up, "get back to either your civilian life or to your orders." The group of gang members left the building that their base was under in groups of one or two so people wouldn't assume that there was a recent meeting down there. 23:56, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 23 - The Continuum Gang Three days later, the men of the Peacekeepers Clan arrived at the Pass of Arandar with some dwarf weed, a gold bar, and a flask of "Boot's Butt kicking Brew". Waiting for them there were a band of short men, armed with picks. "Excuse me," said Ulrik to one of the men, "I'm looking for an 'Abe Ater'?" "That'd be me," barked the man with a Texan accent, "Wand what'd a fool lke you be doin' here in Continuum territory?" "I am the leader of the Peacekeepers Clan," replied Ulrik, "And I'm here to exchange these items for a clan member of ours. Does Dalius Fragoom ring a bell?" "EXCHANGE! MGAHAHAH(laughing)! EXCHANGE? You think we'd exchange a high political figure like him for some bullion, weeds and a beer? Heck no!" said Apter. Suddenly, he jumped up and pulled the things from Ulrik's hands; then he jumped down a whole, presumably to his base. Ulrik followed. 00:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 24 - Death and Destruction The Cookie Monster laughed at Malfoy. So did the two Jawas. So did Terminator. So did the hooded beings. "Destroy the human reptile!" ordered the Cookie monster. The hooded beings came. One gigantic claw came from the leader hooded being, and lots of spikes came out from the being. The hooded robes ripped, and a mass of floating spikes was revealed. Its head was like a scorpions' head. "These are the Scorpozi. Their hobbies are killing!" All the hooded beings were the same. The Scorpozi revealed crab-like claws, and they whirled towards Malfoy. Malfoy ran. The Scorpozi were really in control of Misthalin. The Scorpozi all over Misthalin revealed themselves. They spoke their own language, but could speak Human. The Scorpozi flew all over Lumbridge, closing in on the Dracomancers.... Arnie 15:43, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 25 - The Escape "Teleportation Reversal!" shouted Georgus, and the troops disappeared, materialising in Port Khazard. " Brilliant!" said Malfoy, panting, " But what about the home base?" "I've sent a message. Everything's been teleported underneath Port Khazard Bay. Good thing we got those water resistance sheilds." Malfoy walked off, and then said, " We had 200 troops, and you, you coward teleported us back! Well, I say we march to Varrock! And when we burn their butts with the emperor dragon, they'll be sorry they ever invaded Mistlhain!" " You mean were going to use all the dracomancers?" "No, just the home base and the Ardgoune Division. I say that we do the one thing no other would dare to do..... Use our enemys, the Dragon Slayers" To be slay... I mean continued..... (I gotta stop doing that!) Chapter 26 - Baked Scorpozi The Scorpozi arrived to Varrock from all directions, they occupied every gate and killed all the guards and some innocent people that were walking in that moments or buying in the Grand Exchange building. "What is that in Varrock, they look like Scorpions" Said an Axe Rider, while Hernando took out a huge book from his Dragon's item backpack. "The book says that they are Scorpozi, nothing else, i would say that we "make rain" and see what happens." By "making rain" he wanted to say "throw axes to them from above", so they did, some of the monsters fell, but the huge majority were still on foot, then, Hernando jumped from the dragon in a suicidal attack, and crushed the floor with his axe, lots of black fire flew into the sky and fell again, some of the Scorpozi next to him were burning, but the sunlight put off the fire and they survived. "Dang, well, i think i must fight them now using melee, "Esperanza!" (which means Faith in spanish) i will make it!" said Hernando, and then smiled and shouted "Today! We dinner Baked Scorpozi!" and began fighting. 19:28, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 27 - Slice and Dice Some remaining Scorpozi hovered in Varrock, seeing a fire which killed a few Scorpozi. Their weakness was revealed. The Scorpozi's thick armour could not be penetrated by any metal of this world. The Scorpozi's started spinning their claws wildly, mercilessly killing those in their path. Some were like killer spinning tops, and the Axe Riders were their prey. The Scorpozi hissed, and they all advanced on the Axe Riders. That dinner of theirs will have to wait. ---- Some strange portals were opening up everywhere on the planet, where strange things are flying out of them. Scorpozi. They are all over RuneScape. This scheme of the Cookie monster has gone too far. He only wanted to destroy peace and get attention, but the Scorpozi decided for full invasion. Arnie 20:20, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 28 - A Change of Plan The three elites sent the ogres off to varrock before them, popped on their diving equipment and dived down in the bay. As they went down, they saw it, a massive glowing dome. They went in the airlock and the king greeted them. "Welcome! We know of your plans, Georgus sent us a message. We have detected certain portals opening up around the world. Instead of using the slayers''on varrock, use them on the creatures escaping the portals. That monster you saw is not the one controlling Mistlhain, the Scorpzi's are! I suggest you go to varrock now. i have already talked to the.... ''slayers." He then put out onto the intercom, "Everyone gather in the hall and teleport to asgarnia. Then March to varrock! Use your heat spells and fight to the death! Godspeed!." And with that, they were gone, off to varrock. Chapter 29 - Invaders Scorpozi were all over RuneScape. They plan to make this planet their own, as the Scorpozi's home planet was destroyed in an invisible Time War. Three Scorpozi were hovering around Seers Village, destroying the bank for no apparent reason. After that, one froze. "Human traces detected, underground" The Scorpozi made tunnels into the ground, and were like living drills. The Scorpozi had breached the defences of the Facemask Gang, and the Scorpozi "set themselves into kill mode". But the base has been evacuated, or at least the FMG have left already. The Scorpozi started to destroy te base in anger. Arnie 16:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 30 - The Defenders The Dragon Slayers, decked out in full rune, decended on the scorpzi. "Fire them up boys!", one shouted The Dracomancers marched into varrock through the west, and used dragon spells on the oncoming scorpzi. Through the carnage, Malfoy ran through, up to the cookie monster and said,"You stupid fool, the scrpzi are taking over! The plan has gone wrong! I think we should... work together to fight them." "You propose an alliance?" "That is correct" To be join... I mean continued..... ( now it's just annoying) Chapter 31 - Request Denied "Request DENIED!" Malfoy was shocked. The Cookie Monster only laughed and said "So what if they are taking over? They have destroyed peace, and i can leave this doomed planet in peace. End of the world, have fun!" The Cookie Monster took out a suitcase and ran off. He started to surf on a cookie-board to a mysterious island. The rest of the OoAM were there, waiting. RuneScape was doomed, yet again. ---- The Scorpozi slaughtered some Dragon slayers (their weapons couldn't penetrate the thick hide of the Scorpozi). There was resistance everywhere, so the Scorpozi have decided to kill every living thing on the planet and use it as their own. No prisoners, no slaves, just the bodies of the dead. Arnie 15:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 32 - Longing for a Deux ex machina The Cookie Monster then took some cookie doh and killed Malfoy, his body lieing dead on the ground. Christifor staggered across to georgus, and said, " The only thing that could stop the war now would be some sort of divine intervention!" "Yes, Christifor, it would. Maybe some group travelling runescape making peace would help us, or some monster slayers. All the ogres have been killed, and many have retreated to the base under the king's orders." "But have we accomplished what we wished to do? Is lumbridge free?" "I do not know, Chris, but all I know is that I'm going back to Ardgoune. Will you join me?" "Yes. I am tired" And a Scorpzi came and killed them. They're faces were still in twisted smiles. John looked at the carnage and said to himself, "Oh Draco! Save us!" To be divine and holy.... oh for pete sake CONTINUED..... Chapter 33 - Appereance of Faith "This is going nowhere! our axes cant kill those things, still, my fire seems to do some damage to them, but its too sunny today, and the light estinguish the black fire, if only we had more help..." While Hernando was thinking this a young girl with purple, short hair and monk robes came running to the aid, one of the Scorpzi tried to smash her with his claw, but she looked like having a force field of light around her body. "Protect from Melee, get used to it" she said, and threw a Fire Wave spell on the monster's face, the monster was still alive for some minutes, but then it died. "What with this things, they are really resistant"she said "They are Scorpozi, Aurora, they are inmune to metals and other things, but fire does have an effect on them, i suggest we have the best mages we can on the work" said Hernando. Aurora, the purple-haired girl, explained Hernando that the best mages were the Wizard's Tower ones, including the Wise Old Man and Treo, Lance's brother, they were too far from Varrock, and Hernando interrupted. "Then get your boyfriend and the rest of the King's Order here, now!" "Ok, i will try, but even with the highest degree in Prayers, i can't make miracles" She concentrated a moment and tried to make mental contact with Treo, but, as usual, he was sleeping, then she tried with Laurie, but her message got intercepted by the Gypsy who send her a message:"Good try girl, i will do it for you.", at that time Hernando was fighting with two Scorpozi, firing fireballs at them, one of them died and the other one went for an easier prey. ---- When the King's Order got the notice, they choosed Treo, Lance and Paladar to go to the fight, but then, the path from Lumbridge to Varrock was closed by masses of Scorpzi, the three of them fought in that place, without noting that they were going back, and finished the battle at the Al-Kharid toll gate, and finally Treo retreated beacause he was tired, an d the other two decided they shouldn't continue beacause they needed treo and his sacred blue fire to burn those things, so they came back to plan what to do with the invasion. Aurora didn't waited for them and fought with her magic, but didn't caused many damage, but protected others with her prayers, they really needed help now Chapter 34 - Emperors and Trainees The Emperor Dragon flew over the scene, watching. He saw his warriors fight with fire spells. They were successfull. But the creaturs lashed back and killed them. Dragon wasn't pleased. Dragon was angry. He sent dragons from the wilderness to fight. Dragon went off, and watched from afar. ---- John saw the trainees retreating. He shouted out to them, "Do not run off! We must avenge the deaths of our leader. We will fight till we can fight no longer!" Suddenly, Red dragons started to decend on varrock, and the confidence grew inside him. Chapter 35 - The Boss The Scorpozi saw the descending dragons, realizing they are the only things which can stop this invasion. They telepathically signalled to each other, summoning someone that might obliterate the Emperor dragon. A huge shadow hovered over Varrock, and the whole planet looked up in horror. Scorpozis Prime, the lord and master of the Scorpozi. It was a gigantic Scorpozi basically. This one is resistant to fire. "HOLY SH--------!" A gigantic claw swiped half of the town, making huge cracks everywhere in Varrock. Scorpozis Prime also grabbed a dragon, and threw it. Scorpozi also attacked the dragons. A mysterious figure under a brown cloak and hood merely said "Its weakness is its head, which is protected by his thick hide. Pierce the hide with some kind of explosives. It may take a while to do that, and in the meantime it could destroy a whole kingdom, but thats a chance you will have to take. Then keep burning its head, until it epxlodes." Stupidly enough, only one noob heard it. The stranger disappeared. The ultimate battle is about to begin. Arnie 16:10, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 36 - The Standoff John was the "noob". He ran over to his soldiers and told them the plan. They started to collect the items.... ---- The Emeror Dragon saw the new beast.It flew over and met it, blasting several Scorpzi guarding it. They battled, each giving blows worse than the other. The two gods battled it out until they both could fight no longer and retreated. Seeing this, the soldiers suddenly stopped fighting, some with confident looks on their face and some with looks of confusion. John spoke to the scorpzi general. "Our alliances have not been fufullied in previous agreements, but i wish to ask you: Do you wish to make peace?" Mmm.... I wonder what's going to happen. See. I'm not even bothering to do it this time Chapter 37 - Return of the Prime "Fleshy bipeds are not worthy of the almighty Scorpozi. We would have only enslaved the planet, but your attacks have convinced us to massacre you all." It hissed. It drew its claws out and chased John till he decided to hide. ---- The Scorpozis Prime had strengthened itself, and "promoted" several Scorpozi to be its guards. It flew back up, picked up the Paterdomus temple and threw it at Varrock. The Scorpozis Prime then made itself invisible and hid in the Morytania swamp. :To whoever writes the next bit, please do not involve the Scorpozis Prime as it will come back later ---- A huge temple just landed in the huge crack of Varrock, making a bridge between the two sides. The brown-cloaked stranger had tampered with a Scorpozi, and disappeared again. A FEW MINUTES LATER The tampered Scorpozi was killed by a mystery mage named Tarachi. There was a straneg chip on the alien. Tarachi and his cult examined it in full detail. Finally, it gave out a hologram onto a nearby rock. The hologram gave out images of strange beings. A blue box. Metal men. Killer, screaming bins. Green bulgy monsters. An invasion of flying balls. Armoured warriors chasing a stranger. A big red spider. Father Christmas with a flamethrower? Skeletal-like beings with swords. A huge demon, trapped near a black hole. Squid-faced humanoids. Killer shop dummies. A giant head in a jar. Massive crabs grabbing flying boxes. A human-like creature with one eye and tentacles. A scorpion like monster with a human head. Scarecrows coming alive. A strange flying object crashing into a clock tower? What could all these images mean? Tarachi was left to ponder. Arnie 17:13, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 38 - I'll be back John and the remaining soldiers hid in the Varrock Bank vault. " I am sick of this. I say we go, back to our base, where those foul scum won't tread. Whos with me?" They all cheered. whoop, they teleported. When they materialized they saw a fearsome sight. Scorpzi were fighting the dracomancer elites. Dragon Slayers were joining in aswell, fighting scorpzi and dracomncers.The Emperor flew down from the surface and purified his home, killing all the attacking Scorpzi and Dragon Slayers in a single blast. He then morphed into the form of the Dracomancer king, who's body lay on the floor. It said, in a ghostly voice, " I summon many dragons from across the world and tell them to attack those things. We will be back! I have a score to settle with Mr. Prime!" Chapter 39 - A New Age of War The mystery stranger has yet again appeared out of nowhere, now conferring with the also mysterious Tarachi. Tarachi looked up. The sky literally ripped in two, and out of it coming more Scorpozi. It was no rip. It was a gigantic rift, sending the Scorpozi from their reality to RuneScape. Billions of Scorpozi, pouring from the sky. ---- The President of the RuneScapian Secret Order was reading out a list of statistics. "Morytania have put up a very strong defence from the invaders. The Kharidian desert are also pulling together, even the Kalphite Queen is fighting against the flying horrors. But its not all good. Tirannwn has been burned to the ground, and the Wilderness has become a giant graveyard. Misthalin, Asgarnia and Kandarin are pulling together, with Misthalin already split in two by the giant boss beast thing." "We must contact our own version of Torchwood, and must prepare for a new age of war" "But we already know they are weak to fire, so we really need a gigantic flamethrower." "We must decide now. People are dying, and where are those god damn Peacekeepers when ya need them?" "What about the Asgarnian Marine Corps? They defended us years ago during the terrible massacre." "Are there any left though? Those Corps were slaughtered by that dastardly Skaroth." "Its worth a shot. So, today we are contacting Torchwood, the Peacekeepers and the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Anyone else we should ask?" "Dragon Riders and Axe Riders are currently fighting. So are the Varrock Palace Secret Guard, Mages United, Tutorial Island Noob Army and the Kharidian Warburg. But we have enemies that aren't alien; that gay cult the Dracomancers" "If they are not fighting the Scorpozi, they will be EXTERMINATED!" Arnie 15:24, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 40 - Rise of the Dead The warriors watced in awe at their god's human form. Some stood there, admiring him, while some were scared and hid in the shadows. John watched as Draco walked out through the airlock. He was not harmed by the waters. He then, without touching them, moved skeletons from the sea floor. He, using his awesome powers, dressed them in mage costumes. Suddenly they became powerful soldier, who followed Draco back into the hatch. Inside, he revived the dead soldiers with a wave of his hand. With the same whoop noise, they teleported back to Varrock. He did the same reviving technique, bringing most his soldiers back into the battle (exept Malfoy,Georgius and Christifor, as they, to him, had sinned). Then, with a twitch of his index finger, the sky became clogged with dragons. And then he proclaimed, "My name is Draco. I am God of all dragons! Do not try to fight with my power, or all shall be doomed!" He then mrphed back into his Dragon Form. One of the head Scorpzi did whhat looked like a shrug and said, in their foul language, "Kill them" Chapter 40.B - The Decision of the King Lance decided to have the King's Order flying to Varrock, He mounted Irascor, The Cooper Dragon, and send his partners in their dragons, Treo was really angry beacause he could not sleep the 12 hours that he normally sleep every day, he went flying on his own, while others mounted the little dragons availiable, and flew to Varrock, with the hope that they would fight those things and, with luck, defeat them 16:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 41 - Contact Established The Scorpozi were not scared by the new opposing force. They just got their reinforcements from the rift in the sky to shred the stupid skeletons. The Scorpozi Elites started attacking Draco, with the 5 billion descending over Gielineor. ---- The RuneScapian Secret Order had contacted many other orders, but it seems the Peacekeepers aren't answering, and the Asgarnian Marine Corps are the same. Torchwood have answered, saying they are working on a secret project to get rid of the marauding monsters. ---- There was a huge explosion, where a battle raged. There was a huge crater where Draynor Village used to be, and the Scorpozi blew it up. The end of Draynor Village meant the end of Wizards Tower, and Mages United (this was the powerful and opposing order to the Scorpozi). The Scorpozi had planned this, and now not many that opposes them can affect them. Arnie 16:30, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 42 - Defending Gielendor Draco flew up to the sky, to the side of the new rift. After all the new Scorpzi had come through, he used half his power to close it and seal the path forever. Then he faded, and disappeared back to the Draconic Plane. The Dracomancer fought and fought.The revived soldiers used mass amounts of dragonfire from their sheilds. John said to himself, "Oh, how I want a deux ex machina!" I'm totally not hinting at anything Chapter 43 - The Finale The Scorpozis Prime descended, and totally destroyed Morytania in two massive swipes. But it won't hang around for long. Tarachi and his cult were casting powerfull spells. This spell was extremely powerful, and summoning a powerful God to this realm. A deity only known as Linkin Park. "Mere mortals, you dare disturb the almighty Linkin Park?" "We apologise your greatfullnesses, but this realm is being destroyed by an alien force that we cannot deal with." "Aliens are no problem. Scorpozi, leave now or face the consequences!" The Scorpozis Prime attacked the god, and destroyed their instruments. The Scorpozi troops are swarming all over. But the deity was too powerful. "You have declined our offer. Now you will perish!" A black hole appeared out of nowhere, and started to suck all the Scorpozi in. All over RuneScape, Scorpozi were being pulled into the hole. "I CANNOT DIE! I WILL NOT DIE! IAM GOD OF THE SCORPOZI!" screamed the Prime. "Sorry, but theres only room for one God in this town!" The Prime disappeared. All Scorpozi gone. But Linkin Park hd one more motive. "Gielinor shall return to its original state!" Draynor Village had been rebuilt in a flash, Tirannwn was alive again, Morytania back to its swampy state and the crack splitting Varrock in half was gone. Linkin Park vanished. Gielinor has been saved. Arnie 16:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Epilogue '' all users should contribute here '' John looked up from his hiding place. When the other soldiers had seen the world fixing they had gone back. When John teleported back, he was praised by the king. Then there was a flash of light, and the king sent him to work on the ship. The OoAM had left Gielinor, believing it dead. Oh boy does the Cookie Monster have a lot of explaining to do to the Interplanetary Police. The Scorpozi weren't dead, but the black hole lead to the Time Vortex. They could not touch Gielinor again, as it is protected by a force field- protecting it from Scorpozi claws. The Scorpozi then got involved in a Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks, with the Scorpozis Prime helping the destruction of Gallifrey. The Stranger left quietly. He came up with the idea about summoning Linkin Park. Torchwood's super weapon was not needed, but is safely locked up for the next time. Tarachi also left quietly, only to clash with another renegade cult. The Facemask Gang returned to their now trashed base. As Asfarnin was most displeased with it being destroyed. "Aww, crap! What the Hell happened?" Though they spent the next sixteen hours repairing their base, Ongjia was hard at work at the bank calculating what day would be the best day to do the robbery. Even after all the destruction, the group of masked bandits had no idea that there had been a big battle, until it was in the Kandarin Daily. The Axe Riders were paid off to comply with the contract, and many new recruits joined them, the King's Order arrived before the appeareance of Linkin' Park ,at least they hold the Scorpozi there for a moment, Aurora just walked straight to the castle, but even the massive reconstruction of the whole Country didn't brought the King back, Aurora found Queen Ellemaria crying in the floor and tried to animate her; everyone else was helping Lance organize things back to their normal state. Quick Timeline of Events *Dalius Fragoom tries to reunite the Peacekeepers. *The Facemask Gang plot the robbery of Seers Village bank. *The Order of Angry Monsters escape an asylum. *The Cookie Monster destroys Rimmington. *The Cookie Monster destroys the Magic Guild. *The bank robbery begins. One witness is destroyed. *The Drunken Dwarf is made extinct by the Cookie Monster. *The bank robbery is aborted, and witnessed by the Cookie Monster. *The Order of Angry Monsters base themselves in Varrock. *The random events are killed by the Cookie Monster and his Jawas. *The Axe Riders arrive in Varrock. *The Cookie Monster and Jawas rob King Roald of his chest, then he is killed. *The Dracomancers plan a siege of Yanille. *The Slaying Contract is signed. *The chest of King Roald is lost in a sewer. *Some Dracomancers fly to Varrock and fight the Cookie Monster. *Security is increased at East Ardougne north bank. *The Dracomancers hire trolls to help them fight the OoAM. *The Cookie Monster takes control of Misthalin. *Dalius Fragoom is being held at ransom. *A bank robbery in Ardougne is postponed by the Facemask Gang. *The Continuum Gang have kidnapped Dalius, and refuse to hand him over. *'Main event of the Story: The Scorpozi Invasion' *The Scorpozi are in control of RuneScape, and killing everyone. *The Axe Riders start to resist. *The Scorpozi find the Facemask Gang base, and destroy it. *The Cookie Monster denies the alliance pledge made by the Dracomancers. *The Cookie Monster leaves the planet. *The King's Order join the fight for the planet. *The Emperor Dragon and his minions also intervene. *Scorpzis Prime is revealed. It splits Varrock in two. *Another alliance made by the Dracomancers fails, this time by the Scorpozi. *Paterdomus temple is thrown into the middle of Varrock. *A rift opens in the sky, allowing more Scorpozi to enter. *The RuneScapian Secret Order intevenes. *Draco, god of dragons, revives an army of undead to combat the aliens. *Torchwood are working on the ultimate weapon. *Draynor Village explodes. *Draco seals the Rift forever, then leaves. *Morytania is destroyed by the Scorpozis Prime. *Linkin Park is summoned, and they rebuild RuneScape. *Linkin Park also create a portal, which sucked all the Scorpozi in.